Hail to the King
by Tobias Granden
Summary: I noticed a lack of porn for the new fossil pokemon, so this is my attempt to begin correcting this deficit. Read and enjoy.


I slowly stalked my prey, stepping with all my weight on my other foot so as not to make a sound. As soon as I was close enough, I leapt from my hiding place and rammed my shoulder into the young bastiodon, knocking it over and leaving its belly exposed. With a savage pleasure I thrust my titanic jaws into my victim's belly and ripped out a piece of flesh, savoring the taste of warm, fresh blood as it spread across my tongue. I tossed my head back and let the meat slide down my throat before diving in for more, devouring my prey alive. Once I finished my meal, I walked to the nearby watering hole to slake my thirst. It was then that I saw something that woke a different kind of hunger in me.

An Aurorus was drinking from the watering hole a short distance from me, and as everyone knew, the strongest made the rules, and took what they wanted for their own. Here, I was the strongest, and I would make her mine. I walked up behind her, and with a burst of speed that belied my bulk I stepped on her head and held it under the water until she stopped squirming, allowing me to drag her to my lair to sate my lust. Once there, I waited until she began to wake up before placing my talons on her neck and holding her down. "What's going on?!"

I looked down at her, and decided that I would fill her in on my plans for her. After all, there was absolutely nothing she could do about it. "You're in my lair. And I'll warn you now, any attack on me, any attempt to escape will result in the loss of your head." I lifted a single talon before letting it drop back onto her neck for emphasis.

To her credit, she didn't seem scared by my talons on her neck, or by my threats. "What do you want with me, then? If you were hungry you'd have ripped me open alive."

I chuckled, a sound that some knew to be a very bad sign. "You've awoken a different hunger in me, young one. You see, it has been a very long time since I last had a chance to mate with another, and you will help me release some of this pent-up need."

Shock widened her eyes before utter contempt filled them. "You sick freak! I won't do it, and you can't force me."

I leaned down and put my mouth by her ear, and I dropped my voice to a very dangerous whisper. "I never said you had a choice..."

I had already become hard just from thinking about how I'd ravage her pretty little body, so as I walked around behind her and moved her tail I was ready to use her. She didn't want to make it easy for me though, and began squirming in an attempt to delay my entrance into her, but it was a futile endeavor. I lined myself up with her slit and rammed my shaft into her in one powerful thrust, making her squeal and squirm even harder. I leaned over her and grinned while glancing into her eyes, saying "Doesn't this feel good, little one? Don't you enjoy feeling me inside you?"

She looked away from me and whimpered in shame, making my grin widen in savage, lustful glee. I began to slide my length out of her, ever so slowly, before stopping just short of falling out. I waited a short while, making her wonder if I would ever continue, before ramming my dick back into her cunt with all the force I could muster. She screamed at being spread so forcefully, and I yanked my length out of her silken flesh before ramming it back in as savagely as before, repeating the cycle of harsh thrusting until I felt my release nearing. My pre had already slickened her tunnel to the point where my thrusting was more gliding my shaft in and out of her depths, and when my release crashed over me I roared with all my might as I sank my tool into her one last time, spraying my seed into her womb. Once I had released all of my cum, I pulled my spent dick from her body and let her collapse to the ground, sobbing from the abuse she had endured.

What she failed to realize was that I hadn't finished with her yet. "Get up."

She looked up at me, and I saw not shame, but pain and contempt in her eyes. "Haven't you done enough?"

I looked down at her like the toy she was to me. "No. Get up and suck me, whore."

She opened her mouth to reply but I rammed my cock down her throat before she could utter a sound, but I gave her a warning before I used her mouth. "Bite me, and you won't live to regret it."

She relaxed her jaw, and I took it as a sign of her submission and began to facefuck her as savagely as I'd fucked her pussy, and soon she began to give in to her body, small moans escaping her over-filled jaws as I continued to use her. By the time my release started welling up again, she was moaning like the whore she was, practically begging me to cum down her throat. I was hardly going to disappoint her. I roared as I forced my dick into her throat upon release, and after forcing the first couple of spurts into her stomach I pulled out somewhat and held my tip between her lips, forcing her to drink my cum to breathe. As I felt my climax waning I pulled my tip out and sprayed the last few spurts across her face, marking her as my territory.

She swallowed the load I gave her, then looked up at me, sheer hatred blazing in her eyes. "You monster!"

I walked past her, calling over my shoulder, "As long as you carry my scent other predators will leave you alone. All you have to do to ensure that I continue to protect you is submit to me. Think about it - you'll never have to worry about being eaten by someone stronger than you as long as you obey me. I'll even let you live in my lair if you want."

She stood there, utter shock at my offer as abundant on her face as my drying seed. After a moment she made up her mind, letting her head droop as she walked up to me. "Where should I sleep... Master?"

I motioned to a patch of soft earth in the floor before laying down in my nest of ferns. My last thought before falling asleep:

It's good to be the King.


End file.
